gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSN-001-2 Delta Gundam II
The MSN-001-2 Delta Gundam II (aka Delta Gundam Unit 2) is a transformable mobile suit that appeared in the short movie Competition of New Gundam: Red or White. The unit was intended to be piloted by Quattro Bajeena. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Delta Gundam II was the second Delta Gundam unit designed by Anaheim Electronics in the Zeta Project. Similar to the Delta Gundam and Hyaku Shiki, the Delta Gundam II features full body anti-beam coating as well as backpack-mounted wing binders. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of mobile suits. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but little power and are generally ineffective against other mobile suits, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard ranged beam weapon. ;*Shield :The Delta Gundam II's defensive armament, it doubles as the MS's forward section in waverider mode and stores a pair of beam sabers. :;*Beam Saber ::The beam saber is the standard close-combat weapon of mobile suits, and emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-field that can cut through physical armor not treated to resist it. The Delta Gundam's beam sabers also function as beam guns when the suit is in waverider mode. ;*300mm Clay Bazooka :The same weapon as used by Rick Dias, the Clay Bazooka was originally designed to fire adhesive rounds which immobilize enemy machines rather than destroying them outright. However, it could also be loaded with other types of ammunition, including conventional explosive round as well as pellet shot round. The Clay Bazooka has 1 round in its chamber with 7 more rounds in a reloadable magazine. A retractable hook is present on top of the bazooka's barrel for mounting onto Hyaku Shiki's backpack when not in use. Special Equipment & Features ;*Anti-Beam Reflective Coating :The Anti-Beam Coating (ABC) technology coats multiple layers of high specific heat capacity material on top of the armor of the mobile suit that evaporates in high temperature. It provides a type of sacrificial protection against any type of beam weapon. However, due to its nature of ablating when defending against great heat, Anti-Beam Coating can only tolerate a few hits to the same spot. History Like the original Delta Gundam, the second unit only existed as a computer simulation unit and was never actually produced. The Delta Gundam II's plans were pitched to Karaba during a presentation in November of U.C. 0087, but it was made clear that the unit would take time to produce and could not be delivered immediately. As a result, the Delta Gundam II's plans were shelved. Picture Gallery ms_modal_unit_ucmsv_03.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Gunpla HG Delta Gundam II Ver.GFT Limited Color.jpg|1/144 HGUC MSN-001-2 Delta Gundam II Ver.GFT Limited Color (Gundam Front Tokyo exclusive; 2015): box art Notes & Trivia *Delta (δ) is the fourth letter of the Greek alphabet. In the system of Greek numerals it has a value of 4. References Deltagundam2-profile.jpg External links